The Real Heroes
by wooniee
Summary: AU.The League is just a cover for the real heroes, the heroes who hide in the shadows, the ones who take out the true enemies. But who are they? Crap summary. T for violence and a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**First Young Justice Fic, then again, its my first fic all around...Try not to bag to much on me, but I do highly except criticism meant to help improve my work!**

**And no, that doesn't give you a free pass to be mean .**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Nope, no owner ship over any DC characters for me, if I did own them then let me tell you this, Robin would definitely be the star of the show. Maybe Wally too...**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

His lungs screamed at him to stop running and allow him to gulp down as much air as he could hold in. But that wasn't possible, if he stopped running then he would be caught for sure, and getting caught meant that his identity would be found out and he would probably end up in a juvenile facility until he was old enough to spend the rest of his life in jail.

Then again, he really hadn't done anything bad enough to get him in a jail cell for the rest of his young life. Seriously, he didn't see why everyone and their brother had decided to chase him around like _he_ was the criminal. Which he wasn't, well not totally. Okay so he stole some things...A lot of things, valuable things. But it wasn't like he was going around mugging old women of their purses. He only took what he could fit in his pockets and he only took from people who didn't really need any more crap that shinned and cost a small country. He also didn't mug people, he simply broke into their homes of cars and was always sure to leave before anyone ever got back.

His converse clad foot snagged on a torn trash bag that he hadn't noticed laying in his path as he had dashed down the damp alley way. He fell forward, landing flat on his face. He groaned slightly as he sucked in a deep breath and began to push himself up from the cold stone he had landed on. The moon light above gave just enough light for shadows to cast, a lamp on the outside of a door in the alley didn't hurt that either. He saw their shadows before he heard them slowing to a halt just behind him.

"Stop running away!" Came an angry growl that made the young criminal flinch slightly as he got to his feet and turned to see his pursuers.

Mr. Growl was standing a few steps ahead of the others. There were four of them there, all but Mr. Growl clad in strange costumes. Though Growls-a-lot did have on a black T-shirt with a red Superman symbol on the chest. Two girls and another dark skinned boy. One of the girls seemed to have green skin, but he was sure it was a trick of the light. The other girl wore a green suit and held tightly to a bow with a arrow in place to be released if he should run. The dark skinned boy appeared to be unarmed, and looked cautious.

The raven haired delinquent looked around him, dead end, no escape unless he had a fast enough start to scramble up the wall and reach the nearest window sill. He looked back to the small group, when he saw something flash behind them a smile spread across his lips.

"Why in the world are you smiling at a time like this?" The angry blonde archer snapped when she saw him smiling in the dim light.

The raven simply lifted a arm and pointed behind them, the smile only broadening at their stunned looks. Slowly they turned around to look behind them. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

A red and black clad archer stood , glaring down at them with enough hate to kill the worlds population of kittens and babies in a instant. His red hair stuck out against the dark starry sky of Gotham. He pulled out his own Bow and aimed it at the growling boy in the black and red Superman T-shirt. Beside him was another boy, he seemed to be younger then the archer, yet older then the thief. He also had orange hair, he wore a dark colored costume, little lightening symbols attached to each side of his mask, dark goggles strapped to the top of his head. A red lightning symbol stuck out on his chest. He had a almost friendly grin on his face, like he wasn't staring down a bunch of Justice League brats who were chasing after his friend.

"Getting sloppy Robin?" The lightening struck teen said in a teasing manor, ignoring the group of four in front of him.

"No Kid Flash, I got what we needed, but this bunch just so happened to bump into me on my way out."The raven haired-Robin scowled at the other before reaching behind his back and pulling something from the waist of his pants and flashed it at the archer and the speedster. It was a diamond the size of a fist.

"Who are you?" The green girl called out to no one in particular. This drew the three strangers attention, well, the archer's hadn't left the small group.

"We are the real heroes. While you weaklings are busy playing the front, we take out the real threats who hide in the shadows." The red archer finally spoke, his voice was annoyed and angry sounding.

The dark skinned boy opened his mouth to question but before he could the archer released his arrow and it exploded into the chest of the dark haired brute. A red foam like substance spread quickly, it surrounded the clone and soon managed to engulf the green archer, the Martian and the Atlantian. All of which were to shocked by the quickly spreading foam to move away in time.

Robin moved around the red mass of angry teenagers. He came to stand by the cooling archer and Kid Flash, both of whom looked at the younger curiously eying his uniform. It appeared that he had changed his uniform yet again. It wasn't a drastic change just the color scheme. The once yellow underside of his cape was now red, all other once yellow pieces were also turned red. Only one thing was added. Instead of short sleeves he now had on long sleeves that disappeared beneath his gloves.

Robin returned their look with a smile. "What? Everyone has started to go with the red and black theme on the team, I just wanted to play my part." He gave a small shrug. The archer shook his head and simply turned away and started walking out of the alley. KF and Robin followed after a joking wave to the angry foam covered teens.

"Why didn't you just use your grappling hook?" KF asked as they walked behind the archer. Sticking to the shadows that they blended well with.

Robin gave him a side ways glance. "Oh, well, I kind of busted it. The one day I don't bring extras and I land on mine." He said as he remembered his earlier mission of stealing a large diamond from one of the wealthy living there in Gotham. While on the mission at one point he had slipped off a roof during his get away, he landed awkwardly and heard his hook smash beneath his weight. That was when he was noticed by the lurking group of League brats.

"Bats is not going to be happy about that." KF said laughing slightly.

Robin scowled again, "tell me about it..."

**You like? You don't like? Tell me! And in case you don't know let me simplify this out. So KF's costume looks like his stealth mode in YJ, I'll explain all the dark colors and hero splits and such in the next chapter! Oh and obviously Megan, Conner, Kaldur, and Artemis don't know who KF, Roy, and Robin are. What of their mentors you might ask, well I'll explain that also in the next chapter! Answers soon to come!**

**And sorry if the beginning of this chapter is awkward...if the entire thing sounds weird! I started typing with one idea then got a completely different one! So I just kept typing till it developed into my current idea.**

**Review?**

**No.**

**D: aw. **

**And once again I don't own YJ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to PokeTrainer and Dark Goddess of Shadows for your reviews!**

**Hopefully I'll be a fast updater, I'm really into this story. Plus it always bugs me in other stories when people take a month to write a chapter that ends up being like five sentences long.**

**Any who, I hope this chapter answers some questions and bites your interest!**

**Sorry guys, but I do not own YJ!**

**Oh and, I apologize if some of the characters seem to be ooc.**

Chapter Two

If Superboy had heat vision then everyone in the alley way would have been burned to ashes by that time.

It hadn't been to long after the disappearance of the strange trio that Megan had reached out for assistance from her uncle and others of the Justice League telepathically. Jon had arrived soon after along side Superman and Green Arrow. Superman did not appear to be thrilled to be there.

"Who did this?" The older martian asked looking at the young team that had been encased in a red substance.

Before any of them could answer Green Arrow stepped forward and spoke up, his eyes were narrowed as he looked over the red foam. "Speedy." He said curtly,

"Who?" Superboy asked as he along with Kaldur and Megan looked up at the blonde man with confusion. Artemis simply rolled her eyes and focused on Superman as he continuously zapped at the substance with his heat vision, a almost unconcerned look on his face.

When Oliver seemed to have no intentions on speaking of the obvious sore spot the name of the red archer brought up Jon took it upon himself to explain. "Speedy was once Green Arrow's sidekick. If it was not for his short temper and irritation of higher authority then he would have made a very good partner and eventually hero." He paused as Superman finished cutting away the red foam from Artemis and Kaldur, now working on the Martian and the clone. "It was because of those traits that he eventually gave up his position as Green Arrow's partner, and his possible future with the League. He branched off and struck up as a solo hero, but almost a year ago he disappeared off of the League's radar, and we have been unable to hear of his where abouts since." He finished along with Superman clearing away the last of the muck from Superboy, who insisted on staring strangely up at the true Kryptonian.

"Well, it would seem that we have found Speedy, and possibly discovered two others. But I highly doubt that Speedy is a hero any longer." Kaldur summed up.

Artemis nodded. "Lightning-bolts might have tried the solo hero outfit for a while and we just never heard about him. But that little devil who we followed here hardly looked the type to even try to be a hero." She said in a flat tone.

Jon and the other adults seemed a bit intrigued by the mention of two others. They thought that Speedy had gone off and perhaps even up and quit the hero get-up all to together, but to hear that he had actually paired up with others was interesting. Especially seeing as how he always seemed to like being solo better.

"We'll talk about the other two in more detail when we get the chance to all meet up at Mt. Justice, but for now I must leave." And with that Superman lifted to the sky and zipped away before anyone could object.

"Recognized: 0-3 Robin, 0-4 Kid Flash, 0-5 Red Arrow." The feminine voice of the computer chirped loudly as Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow walked through two large metal doors that slid into the wall to open for the three youths. Once the door way was clear the metal doors slid quickly back together and locked into place with the hiss of air and the sounds of multiple locks engaging.

The trio walked leisurely down the long dark corridor, the only light were several small lamps mounted every few steps high along the walls. At the end of the corridor it opened up into a larger room, at the center of the room was a large round table that was made out of some sort of sleek black rock. Floating just inches off the black table top were several blue-ish holographic computer screens, they went all the way around the table, showing different things. The room was bare except for a few computer chairs around the computer table, around the circular room were several hall ways that branched off leading deeper into the labyrinth that the main room seemed to be in the center of.

A tall dark figure stood at the table, glaring over one of the computer screens, his back was to the trio.

"Did you retrieve the diamond?" The man asked in a voice that was nearly a growl.

Robin was the only one grinning as he took the large rock out from a pouch in his utility belt and under handed it to the large figure. "Have a little faith Batman, I've never let you down."

Without turning to look, Batman snatched the shinning jewel out of the air just before it crashed into a holographic image just to the side of his head. "While you might have gotten the job done, you did so while breaking one of our top rules." He finally turned, his cowled eyes were narrowed. His dark cape was closed, which only seemed to make him appear even more menacing and deadly. The long jagged scar that ran up from about mid cheek to just under his eye and eventually disappeared beneath the cowl, which implied that it must have run over his left eye, made him look even more so dark.

Robin shook his head slightly. "Yeah, yeah, never allow yourself to be seen by unwanted eyes for you could compromise the mission." He stated flatly.

Batman glared at him for a long moment before turning away and tapping on a holographic screen, the screen enlarged greatly, pushing away other programs. The bat stepped aside so the others could fully see the screen. On the screen was a live video feed of none other then the Flash.

"Hey, kiddos, Bats!" The older of the two speedsters greeted from the screen. Flash had once had a costume made of the colors red and yellow, but since his joining along with the Batman, his colors had changed. The yellow parts of his costume where now a dark gray, while the red bits were black, the lightning bolt his chest and ones located over his ears -much like Kid's- were red, the ring around the lightning bolt on his chest was also gray. But even with the drastic change in colors, his bright attitude had remained to the Bat's disdain.

"Hey Uncle Barry, where are you?" KF asked as he looked at the surrounding he could see just behind his uncle's head. It looked like he was in the middle of the woods.

"I'm at the first check point."He said cooley, loving the way that his nephew's eyes lit up with excitement and admiration for the adult.

"Finally, does this mean the plan is underway? After all this time preparing?"Red Arrow asked as he looked to the Bat for confirmation, even he couldn't hide his excitement.

Batman nodded. "Yes, with the money that this diamond will give us we will be able to finally place all the pieces of our plan into place." He paused as he glanced at the diamond he held in his fingers.

This diamond was the key. It was the key to his and the other's long awaited revenge. It was the key to their future as the true heroes of the world.

"This, this is the opportunity we have been building up to grasp at. This is the opportunity to finally start the mission we have all been planning for for so long. The mission that will bring the Justice League to their knees. And then the Shade will move out of its hiding place and it will destroy the Sun." Batman's grip had tightened on the stone, his words were just what the others needed to hear.

Robin couldn't help but snicker as the play of words his father like figure had placed at the end. "When the shade destroys the sun..."He mumbled softly, no one hearing his words.

Soon the shade would destroy the sun, and then the world would know who the real heroes were, who had been protecting the world from a much greater threat then the Justice League had ever faced before.

**Hope you liked this one!**

**Hehe, I realize I didn't really answer that many questions you might have had, but oh well all will be revealed!**

**Oh and obviously thanks to Batman being in this new group that has formed you can see some of his Wayne Tech. Like the security system? Yeah no Zeta beams sorry. Also the coolio computers!**

**Oh and yes, I did add that nice little scar to Batman's face, it has a lot to do with his past. Which I twisted up to fit the story better and give him a better reason for being a bit darker then his original persona in theYJ series. There are also on coming explanations as to the Flash and KF turning to the 'darkside' and we already got the run down of Roy.**

**Any who, review, tell me how I did! I'd love to hear ideas and suggestions for the story! I'm always looking for some spice to add the the recipe that is my fanfiction...Wow I didn't even mean to sound like Cilan right there, oh well, he's the only good character on the show so far...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Loved all of your reviews!**

**Leah0812: mwhahahahahahaha! I was hoping someone would ask that question, soon my friend all shall be revealed!**

**PokeTrainer: Ugh, I hate being in a rut about what to write, thats why I'm taking suggestions for my story, to help keep me pushing forward to reach the fun parts of the story! I hope to keep being able to update this fast, so far I'm just winging most of the scenes in the story...probably not my best plan ^-^;**

**Dark Goddess of Shadows: hmmmmmm... Interesting suggestion, I'll defiantly think on it. :3 oh and Cilan is the guy with green hair in the new pokemon Black and White season. He's always making food references and such things like that. **

**InvisibleNinja1234: Why thank you very much!**

**Fear the Struggle Bus: French excused, in fact french appreciated! Roy liked your french so much that he decided to learn some as well!**

**Anyway, I don't own YJ blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

The small, agile, caped figure swung through the looming skyscrapers of Gotham as if he was flying. Robin knew these streets all to well, this was his territory, his and Batman's of course. But either way you put it in some way this dark and disturbing city belonged to him. When he had been thrown away the very buildings he glided through this moment had sheltered him and raised him into the young soul he was, and as to repay that deed, he had sworn to protect the people held within Gotham. No matter the cost, no matter how much blood had to be spilled, he would protect this city with his life. And he knew all to well that Batman would not hesitate to do the same.

But, there was a exception to this vow of course, the villains, they didn't fall under his protection. And one other man didn't either. One man who had altered his and Batman's life greatly.

Robin swung up to grab the ledge on a building's roof. He hefted himself up with ease and paused on the ledge. Then he quickly moved to the corner of the roof and stepped without hesitation onto a large gargoyle that was jutting out from the edge, over looking the city. The young boy dropped to a cat like crouch on the tip of the gargoyle, his domino mask covered eyes glaring out at the large building before him.

The man that had changed everything was at the top of that building, soaking up the luxuries that rightfully belonged to Batman. A twisted grin split apart his face, soon that man would fall along with the Justice League. But not tonight, tonight that man would simply supply Robin with some much needed information on a few secret dealings going on with the League.

With that in mind Robin grappled down from his perch and picked his way into the Wayne Tech building, which housed the company that was stolen away from the true heir, Bruce Wayne.

Kid Flash watched from the streets as the dark shape of his friend made its way around the Wayne building and eventually disappeared through a opening the thirteen year old had made in a glass window.

The speedster took this as his cue to put his part in the mission into play. He sped to the Gotham bank. A large building, thick walls of stone and iron. But this didn't deter the sidekick from his mission. He zoomed up the steps of the sleeping building. It was late into the night, so no one was there, no one who could get accidentally hurt. Except of course a few security guards. Who hopefully wouldn't get to banged up while playing their part.

Without slowing his stride, he rammed right into the bullet proof glass of the front doors. The glass gave way on impact of the speeding bullet who was faster then even a bullet. Immediately the alarms started blaring, this earned a happy smile from the ginger, he was pleased they had activated so quickly. It wasn't to long after that that he heard the running of what security guards were there.

"Hi guys, sorry about the doors." Kid Flash flashed a smile as he lifted his hands up slowly, the security guards, two of them, stopped in front of him with guns drawn and aimed at him.

They each gave him a confused look, why was some kid in a costume apologizing for smashing into the bank?

"But your not gonna be worried about that for very much longer." A deeper voice growled as yet another intruder jumped out from the shadows within the bank that he had been waiting in. A blurred object crashed into the chest of one of the guards. Electricity erupted from the blunted tip of the arrow that stuck to the man's chest. The man fell to the ground, soon unconscious.

As the remaining guard watched in horror as his partner went down the speedster sped up to him, he knocked the gun out of his hands with one hand then with his other, now a fist, he drove home. Connecting with the man's chin, sending him to the ground, not quiet unconscious, but obviously not thinking about getting up any time soon.

"Lets get them tied up, the police will show up soon, and then all eyes will be on us."Red Arrow said as he swung the small back pack he had on off and set it onto the floor. He crouched by it and dug through it. He flung a rolled up piece of rope at Kid Flash. Who skillfully caught it before it hit him in the face.

"Lets give them a good show." the speedster said as he began tying the two guards together.

Roy stood tall and looked through the smashed glass doors, he could hear the faint wails of sirens in the distance. He smirked, everything was going according to plans. With everyone's attention on the hostage situation at the bank, no one would even have time to notice a small disturbance at Wayne enterprises.

Aqualad ran close by his team mates as they made their way to the bio-ship. Red Tornado had informed them of a disturbance at the Gotham bank. There was not a doubt in any of their minds that it was connected with the twisted trio they had encountered a few days prior.

Gotham was always a deadly place, with the criminally insane running about, but now it seemed to be harboring something even more dangerous and unknown, said trio. After a few hours of research done by Kaldur himself and Artemis they had found that there had been several robberies of the rich persons living in Gotham, but the police had yet to find who had been up to it. But Kaldur could guess that it had been the small raven headed boy from the other night who they had caught obviously fleeing the crime scene of his latest break in.

He wasn't sure if it was the trio again this time, they didn't seem to want to draw to much attention, and robbing a bank was just that, an attention grabber. But they couldn't pass up the opportunity to face the mysterious thieves and maybe get some answers out of them, especially from Speedy, GA's last sidekick.

They boarded the ship and took off at once, the ride to Gotham was a silent one, and a quick one at that. Soon they landed just a block from the bank in an empty parking lot. They quickly excited the ship and dashed off towards the blaring sirens and bank alarms, Megan flew ahead and Superboy leaped along with her, leaving Aqualad and the female archer to run.

When Aqualad finally arrived he saw that Superboy and Miss Martian were already standing close to the police chief at the scene. Artemis was the one to approach them first.

"Is it them?" She asked eagerly.

Superboy hesitated, then nodded, his eyes never leaving the scene that was playing out inside of the bank.

"What are you-" Artemis was about to ask but soon found herself staring at the inside of the bank as well.

Speedy, the red archer, was standing over a fallen red head, Kid Flash if she remembered correctly. She saw the nasty gleam of a steal tipped arrow that was aimed directly at Kid Flashes face. Speedy did not look to happy, and Kid Flash looked down right scared.

"Whats going on?" Kaldur asked as he too watched the archer and the speedster.

"I think they are fighting with each other...I can hear what their saying." Superboy said as he listened in on the angry conversation between the two in the bank.

"This wasn't the plan!" Kid Flash yelled up at the archer, who was standing over him, his bow and arrow pointed directly at his face.

"Well, this is how its going to work, weather you like it or not!" Red Arrow snarled down at the speedster, his hand tensed as he held the arrow, he looked ready to release it at any minuet.

"I never agreed to this! I never agreed to kill innocent people!" Wally growled right back at him, though he sounded angry, he was actually afraid of the arrow pointed at him, but he still had to stand up for what he believed in. This wasn't right and he wouldn't let it happen.

"Fine then, if your going to be this way and disobey direct orders, then I have no choice but to get rid of the _problem_." Roy said with a deadly calmness. He then drew the string of the bow back as far as it could go then ready the arrow, making sure he had a point blank shot at Kid Flash's head. Kid's eyes grew larger then life as the arrow was released. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his death.

But it never came.

After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. The arrow that was meant to kill him was suspended in mid slight, its tip barley touching his forehead. Roy looked as shocked as the speedster did. The arrow was flung to the floor by some invisible force.

"Good or bad, I won't let anyone die while standing up for what they believe in." It was the Martian, she hovered just a few steps from the two, her hands stretched out in front of her, she had stopped the arrow. Superboy had relayed all that he heard to the group as the scene played out. Megan knew she had to do something before the younger of the two was killed.

Soon the rest of her team was next to her.

"Speedy, you don't need to do this, isn't he your comrade? Your friend?" The Atlantian asked.

The sound of those words angered the archer further. His face twisted into fury. "Thats not my name!Its Red Arrow now, Speedy is dead, I'm all thats left of him now." HE cooled a bit, his features turning icy cold as he looked down at the speedster. "I thought he was...But now all he is is a damn traitor, and for that he deserves to die, to save countless others from his treachery."

Hurt filled Kid Flash to the very brim of his being. Words had never left such a gross and sick feeling in him in his entire life.

Red Arrow drew another arrow and aimed once more at Kid Flash.

"Stop!" Artemis yelled as she drew one of her own arrows and shot it directly at the former Speedy.

Red Arrow didn't have time to react as the arrow exploded into a large net that wrapped him up and sent him flying to the floor several feet away. Once it was safe to approach. The small team hurried ove r to the fallen teen.

"Are you alright?" The Atlantian asked slowly, he wasn't sure what the other would do after faced with such a thing.

The ginger nodded slowly.

Superboy left the others to their moment with the stranger as he went over to gather the trapped Speedy, or Red Arrow. But upon reaching the place where the archer had landed, all he found was a large pile of cut netting. Red Arrow was gone. Leaving them to take care of what he had left behind, Kid Flash, the traitor.

**!**

**I feel so evil today. Soooo, I hinted at Batman's past, now you should know why they couldn't use his money, he's broke :p no big company for him. How he doesn't have said company anymore is going to be later explained. **

**And KF? Next chapter of course! Can't give you guys to much to read in one day!**

**What will Robin think when he hears of KF's 'traitorous ways'?**

**What is Flash going to do to Roy? Murder, Torture, maybe fulfill his life long fetish dream involving peanut-butter...**

**Just kidding...Or am I? No, I'm totally joking...I wonder if Flash really does have a weird Peanut-butter fetish... One involving Roy? -shudders- ugh, I rather not explore that thought any longer...**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**PokeTrainer, Dark Goddess Of Shadows, and Fear the Struggle Bus: :3**

**Dextra2: Two birds with one stone! I like the way you think! **

**I don't own YJ! **

**Enjoy ;3**

Chapter Four

Before Robin could even think on his actions he found his fist slamming into Roy's jaw.

"You asshole! How could you do that! It was supposed to be me! Not him!" Robin screamed at Roy as the older boy stood fast against the surprising strength of the hit to his face.

Roy clenched his jaw as he looked over to the younger. "I had to, Robin. If you had gone in like originally planned they would have eaten you alive."He said, his voice taking on a calmer tone then he usually had. He didn't need to fight right now, what was done was done, and the mission was going along perfectly.

"Think about it Robin." Roy stopped the other before he could speak up to yell at him again. "Wally has that 'it' factor. That thing inside of him that only he has. The thing that makes people trust him, what makes people want to be around that stupid grin he's always wearing." He clarified, Robin calmed a bit at this line of thought.

"But, couldn't we have at least told him that we were going to send him in instead of me?" Robin asked. He could only imagine the hurt his best friend might have been feeling at that moment, thinking that he had really been disowned by Roy and the others, for being a _traitor_.

"No." Batman's deep voice resounded through the Gotham alley way were the other two had reunited after the commotion from earlier that night. The dark figure swopped down from the roof above and joined Roy and Robin where they stood talking. "Wally truly and utterly believes that we have disowned him, he has no memory in his mind telling him that this is the plan. We hadn't even told him of the plan to send in Robin, because we had been planning this course of action from the beginning."He paused for a moment. "So now, if any of the telepaths belonging to the JL decide to take a peek into his memories, they will find no such plan. Thus they will begin to trust the idea that he has been abandoned and has no further connections leading to us."

"Their eventual trust in Wally will be their downfall. We just planted a mole who doesn't even know they are a mole..."Robin mumbled slowly. It was a harsh way to do things, but things had always been harsh on the mysterious team of dark heroes. He knew that when the time came, Wally would realize what they had been planning all along. He was smarter then he looked.

Wally sunk down deeper into the couch cushions. He wished they would just swallow him whole right on the spot.

The young speedster was sitting on the couch located in the commons area of Mount Justice, he had several eyes on him as he sat there, looking like a kicked puppy. Those eyes belonged to none other then, the entire Young Justice team, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Red Tornado. They all looked at him differently, some had what looked like pity in their eyes, others held confusion or distrust. But whatever they held in them, Wally wasn't looking. He stared at the floor between his feet, his hands twisted over one another in a nervous manor.

"He's telling the truth, Speedy's, or Red Arrow's actions were spontaneous, not planned out. His mind holds no plans of such a thing, or of another telepath that could have suppressed said memories from himself and from me." Jon finally broke the silence after he had taken a look into the ginger's mind.

"Well...What do we do with him? We can't just let him run wild out in the streets..."Green Arrow said as he crossed his arms, thinking deeply to himself.

"Whats your name? Do you have anyone to go to?"Black Canary stepped forward and sat next to the young speedster, resting a hand on his shoulder, her motherly instincts taking hold.

"Wally West, or Kid Flash...No, I don't have anyone, my Uncle Barry was the one who took care of me, I doubt my parents would ever want to see me again after I joined him and the others." He said slowly while shaking his head.

The mention of his Uncle Barry drew the attention of the Leaguers in the room. "Barry? Wait, Kid Flash...Your Uncle, is he the Flash?"Superman asked curiously.

Wally nodded slowly, the adults all passed a glance at each other. None of them had thought about the fallen super in years. The Flash had once been a founding member of the league, but everything had gone sour on a bad mission. Flash and a few others had been sent to destroy a lab facility holding dangerous creatures that would soon be released to rain destruction on the world. They planted the bombs on the inside and the out, Flash zipping around the inside planting, while he was still inside another member of the small team of League heroes had accidentally set off the bombs.

They all thought that Barry had been killed, but amazingly a large piece of rock had fallen from the building and ended up not only pinning him down, but also shielding him from the majority of the blasts. When the speedster had managed to remove himself from the rubble he found that the others on his team had left him there. He was sure that they had planned to snuff him out or something along those lines. That was the day he threw down his league place and disappeared off the map. And now suddenly he was on the map again, indirectly through his nephew who sat right in front of them.

"If it would not be to much trouble he could stay here, as part of Young Justice..."Kaldur said as he looked to the concerned looking adults. "We could further watch him and make sure he truly is not just trying to get in the league and dig up old bones." He added quickly.

"That might not be to bad of an idea, this way we can also make sure the kid does not stir up more trouble on the streets. Plus it will give him a place to stay..."Aquaman agreed, he looked to Superman for his suggestion.

"Alright...Wally will stay here, but he will not attend any mission with the team until we are certain that he is telling us the truth and we can trust him."Superman said with a stoney gaze at the ex-associate of Red Arrow.

With that the adults disappeared through the zeta beams to the watch tower, to confer on what all had happened.

Wally looked up slowly to see all of them staring at him as if expecting him to a back flip and blow them all to smithereens. He was about to question them when his stomach growled loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. He laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I was hungrier then I thought." This seemed to break the thick ice they had been surrounded in.

"Good thing I made those cookies before we left!" Megan said happily as she flew quickly to the kitchen. With the promise of food on the brain he stood and flashed into the kitchen, arriving before the martian.

Megan giggled and levitated the tray of untouched cookies over to him. He eagerly began to eat them. Soon the rest of the team had gathered around them, watching the kid eat like it was the first time he had eaten in weeks.

"Jeez, did they not feed you?" Artemis asked, a grossed out look on her face.

"Oh, no its not that, I just eat a lot, metabolism and all that speedster jazz, I burn up a lot of energy and the only way to recharge is to eat so my body can make more." He said as he finished all the cookies.

"Well, its gross, so can you not just slow down?" the blonde asked, the sight of the ginger was enough to irritate her.

"Slow down? I rely on my speed twenty four seven, why in the world would I even want to think about slowing down? Why don't you try to stop shooting arrows, its gross." He said as he challenged her.

"Gross! Oh, your one to talk, pig!" She growled as she accepted his challenge.

"Pig? Is that the best you got? I always heard blondes were stupid I guess you just provided me with the proof of the statement." He sneered.

They both broke out in a full on screaming match, Superboy's eye twitched, he already didn't trust the speedster, he didn't need him irritating him even further.

Little did he know his dream that the speedster would simply leave would be granted sooner then he thought it would be. But with Kid Flash's leaving, a storm would take his place.

**C: **

**I feel good about this chapter, yet not good. I feel good because I got someone stuff explained out, but not good because I feel like it was kind of a filler...**

**Oh well!**

**Ugh, finally I remembered to put in the page break, I keep forgetting that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Dark Goddess of Shadows: So pushy . Wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**I don't own YJ!**

**Enjoy! Or else! :3**

Chapter five

"Come on! I'm so board I'm going to shake my skin off if I don't do something to burn off all this energy!" Wally complained as he walked quickly behind the man in the red cape.

Wally had been there for about two weeks by then, and already he was begging any one old enough to hold any authority to let him go on a mission with the others in Young Justice. He had nothing to do, he was hardly aloud to leave the mountain at all. What few times he did get out were only to help Megan with all her bags she collected when she and Artemis went on a shopping spree around Happy Harbor.

But even then he couldn't do much.

Superman groaned and raised a hand to his head, pressing two fingers to his brow. "Fine, fine! The next mission they get you can join in." He gave in. He was more then happy when the teen yipped in excitement and zoomed away. That kid really needed some room to run.

"Hey guys! Superman just said I could go on the next mission with you!" Wally reported happily as he came to a halt in the commons area where everyone was gathered around, watching the T.V.

"That is very good, Wally." Kaldur said as he turned a friendly smile to the speedster, who returned the gesture right away.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Great, like you weren't annoying enough as it was, now you'll be following us around buzzing in our ears all the time through missions."

"Psht. You'd be surprised just how good I am when it comes to my set goal." Wally muttered darkly.

"What?" Superboy asked, he had heard the speedster mumble something, and it didn't sound to good. HE narrowed his eyes at the other.

Wally laughed nervously. "I said 'You'd be surprised just how good I am when it comes to buzzing around'." He said as he continued to laugh. Superboy didn't really believe him, but he had no proof he said other wise. So this time he let it slip to Wally's relief.

Just then a alarm rang out through the mountain, all heads snapped to attention, on alert. "Meet in the mission briefing room now!" Superman's voice boomed over the intercom. All, including Wally, dashed to said location. The others were serious, seeing as how this wasn't normally how missions were announced to them. But Kid Flash was nearly bursting with joy.

Upon entering the room they saw a large screen, a news cast playing out on the screen. "Gotham City, Wayne Corp, the building on the screen, has been bombed from the inside out. The upper floors have already detonated, we suspect more bombs planted on the lower levels. We need you to find any remaining charges and quickly disable them, if you can not do that, then get any survivors or bystanders out of the area before they go off." Red Tornado reported in his cold mechanical voice.

Aqualad nodded. "Quickly, suit up and we shall all meet in the Bio-Ship. Megan, be ready, once everyone is aboard we must make the greatest of haste." With that the young team dispersed.

Wally sat in the Bio-Ship, staring out the window as the scenery zipped by. Artemis was surprised by the serious look plastered on his face. The entire time he had been with the team he had been a happy and bubbly light, a annoyance to her really. But now, something darker seemed to radiate off of him. And by the look Superboy and Aqualad kept exchanging with each other, she wasn't the only one to notice this.

"There." Wally startled her from her daze, she looked out the window that he now pointed at. She followed his gaze and looked at the burning building before the ship. "Megan, drop us as close to the building as you can, theres a lot nearby were the Bio-Ship can land. Then you can join us." Wally said looking to the Martian.

Megan merely nodded as she did what she was told. She was a bit unsure of Wally's command, but he seemed to know what he was talking about. One by one, the four other team members jumped down from the low hovering ship and landed on a clear part of rubble strewn street close to the soon to be destroyed building.

Kid Flash stood there for a moment looking at the building. He couldn't help but smile a bit. "So...You've finally done it Robin, you've finally helped Batman with his revenge on Wayne Corp..."His smile grew a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Superboy was standing right by the smiling speedster, the smaller boy was unnerving him a bit. He was met with that friendly grin and a nervous laugh again.

"I'm going to go on ahead and take a quick run through to see if I can find anyone in building or some charges, I'll tell you if I do..." He said as he slid his goggles into place over his eyes then with a moments hesitation he zipped away from the others.

_Mind-link is up everyone. _Miss Martian's voice echoed through the heads of the others as she too arrived at the scene. KF was a bit put off by the odd feeling of other's thoughts being fed into his mind, but it wasn't to bad, so he kept up his steady pace and made his way into the building.

Superboy leaped through the halls of the lower part of the Wayne building. There wasn't much room, but just enough so that he could bound forward a few feet, which was faster then running. They had split up to search the building quicker. He wasn't very happy with that plan though.

Something was definitely off about Kid Flash. He couldn't place his finger on what was so pressing on his brain, but he knew it wasn't good. Over the past two weeks he'd grown accustomed to the kid a bit, but still, he never really trusted him like Megan had started to. There was just something dark about him that didn't fit with that friendly smile of his.

It didn't help that he hadn't laid eyes on Kid this entire time, he would have thought surely that he would have seen him by now. There was also the fact that though the others were constantly chatting and reporting their positions through the mind-link, KF stayed silent. Almost as if he wasn't even there.

Maybe he- _Help me! They found me! _

_Kid Flash? _He heard Megan respond to the plea of help.

_Where are you Kid?_ This was Kladur.

_I-I don't know...I think its the main hall...Hurry before they- _Kid Flash was cut off. He didn't respond to any of the pleas from Megan or any of the others. Superboy furrowed his brow in concentration.

No matter how much he didn't trust him, Conner couldn't just let him get hurt by some unknown persons. With that in mind and a location that was close to him, Conner pushed himself to go faster, he smashed through a few walls.

He slammed into his final wall and entered a hall way larger then the others, pictures and posters of Wayne Corp hung on the wall, it looked about right to be a main hall to the building. Superboy looked around quickly.

"Kid Flash?" He asked, only to be answered by the echo of his own voice against the marble floors.

"Kid?" Kaldur soon entered the hall, only to find a distraught looking Superboy.

"Where is he?" The Atlantian asked as he raised a brow at the empty hallway.

The tapping of two pairs of boots let the boys know that Megan and Artemis had arrived.

"Kid Flash?" Megan called out, once again only silence returned.

"Where in the world can he be?..."Artemis asked as she whirled around, looking for the lost speedster.

This time they got an answer. A big one, a explosion. The wall nearest to the team exploded and sent those close to it flying forward and slamming into the ground. Superboy was the first to recover enough to sit up and look at where the sudden explosion had come from. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Looking for me?" Wally asked as he flashed them his friendliest smile yet. Beside him were a few others, the small dark haired kid who stole the diamond, the red head- Red Arrow who had 'disowned' Wally, then two others. Two older gentlemen, A dark figure, with white cowled eyes that formed narrowed slits in his mask, a nasty scar on his face. Then another man, who looked similar to KF, only older and a few costume changes.

"W-what are you doing?" Kaldur asked as he finally sat up, a hand pressed to his head.

"Whats it look like I'm doing? Picking flowers? No, I'm crossing you, stabbing you in the back, playing a trick, I've been 'dirty' from the start, and yet you guys trusted me."Wally shook his head. "Wow, and everyone tells me I'm slow, sure for a week there I thought Red here really had disowned me or whatever. But then I remembered something so stupid and simple that any mind reader wouldn't be able to even think that it could be a secret double meaning." He smiled slightly. "Rule number three of our little group here, We do not abandon a team mate, no matter what he or she has done, we shall not lower ourselves to the point where we commit such acts that have been done to us in the past to others." He said with that damned grin.

"Really, if the Justice League had any sense they would have seen us coming." The older speedster added with a flippant motion of his hand.

"Who the hell are you people!" Artemis yelled at them as she to sat up. She was sick and tired of playing these guessing games with these guys.

"We are the Shade Legion, and we shall destroy to the sun that is the Justice League. We will do so in order to save this world, and gain the respect that we have earned countless times over." The deep voice of the man dressed as a bat boomed.

"We will bring the League crashing down, just like this building. And to do that, we have to start at the bottom and work our way up. And who's at the bottom of the League right now? Oh yeah, you." The raven haired boy sneered as he pulled a small device shaped like a disk from one of his many pockets on his utility belt. He pressed a small button at its center then slung the thing at the young team, the device landed, and lodged itself into the floor in the middle of the teens. The device began to beep.

"Bye." Wally waved at them, and then the world exploded around them once again.

**:3 **

**A little late thanks to my latest story that I've been writing. I'm very enthralled in it right now. So forgive me If I get a few days behind on this story. I have a issue with favoritism really...One day I might be all for this story and spitting out chapters like theres no tomorrow and other days I'm doing the same for my other story. Or I might simply get board and just make a one shot again. Though I warn you now, all my one shots are probably going to be depressing and someones going to be dead... Like in my one shot I posted a few days ago...Lots of people died in that one.**

**Any who, hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews blah blah blah.**

**As some of you already know, I'm sick as a dog right now. But seeing as how I'm bed ridden and nothings on tv at midnight for my insomniac ass to watch I guess I'll write another chapter :D**

**ChiKa-RoXy: I love three days grace! They are one of my favorite bands ever! Your right, that song totally fits them, also riot...You know I never thought of that before. Also Animal I've Become makes me think of how they turned darker because of other people...Did TDG look into the future and read my fanfic and write songs about it? 0.0 trippy maaaannnnnn.**

**PokeTrainer: I hearby award the Shade Legion a thousand badassedness points. May it forever be a sign of your extreme smexiness and total rule over your army of rabid fans. :3**

**Dextra2: speaking of vats of peanut butter...Flash really needs to get in the game a bit more, as do all the others...Wally stop stealing the spot light and think of the others! :(**

**D'awwww, I can't stay mad at Wally w Can anyone?**

**Dark Goddess: Alas, we share the lack of patience, thats why my story is probably a bit rushed, because dragging things out is like trying killing myself with a tennis racket, its gonna take a while and half way through I'll loose interest and join some weird gothic group on the internet dedicated to being a vampire...Yeah, I don't know how my lack of patience leads to gothic vampires...But cool?**

**Fear the Struggle Bus: yay for banners! Now all we need is a flag! :3**

**Blark, Don't own YJ, Blark.**

**Enjoy and you shall forever be a member of the Shade Legion!**

Chapter six

M'gann slowly opened her eyes. For the longest time all she could see was white, but then everything fell into place in her line of sight. She was staring up at white ceiling tiles illuminated by nearly seamless light panels in the ceiling. She groaned slightly as she brought a hand up to rub her aching head. Suddenly someone was leaning over her, but they were fuzzy.

"Megan...Can you here me?" Was that Conner? Yes it was. Her vision cleared some more and she was able to make out the worried face of Conner leaning over her, directly into her line of sight. As an after thought she nodded her head yes to his earlier question. Slowly but surely she was able to sit up with Superboy's help.

She looked around her. It appeared that she was in some sort of a hospital wing, was this back at mount Justice? It couldn't be, she had seen the medical bay at the mountain many times. This place was far more...High tech...

"Where, am I?" She asked slowly as she looked back to Conner, who sat in a chair he had pulled up to the side of the bed.

"The Watch Tower." He said almost hesitantly, like he wasn't sure he should tell her. This made her stomach curl up in knots, something was wrong.

"Conner, why are we in the Watch Tower? We aren't supposed to be allowed here until we are full fledged League heroes..." Her brow furrowed into a look of concern and confusion.

Conner didn't look her in the eye. "Because...We couldn't go back to the mountain, and you and the others were injured from the blast the Shade Legion set off. The Watch Tower was the league's last option, but in the end they had to use it..."

Megan fell silent for a moment, taking in everything that had been said to her. Memories of right before she had blacked out came to her frontal cortex just then. Wally, he had been a mole. A bomb had been detonated near them by that bird boy to try and take them out for good. The Wayne building had been demolished.

"Why couldn't we go back to the mountain?" She asked, almost without really thinking about it. There was no logical explanation as to why they wouldn't have gone back to the mountain.

Conner looked all over the room, as if trying to pretend like he hadn't heard the question. But soon, his eyes rested on a random spot on the floor between his feet and he answered. "Because, Mount Justice was destroyed. It was completely leveled. Its all gone now. And it took Red Tornado with it. He was inside when the charges had gone off...There was nothing left." Finally he dragged his eyes up to look into her wide orbs.

She was speechless. She had no words. Her mouth had gone dry, her throat swollen shut. Mount Justice...Her home...It was gone, all gone. And not only that but Red Tornado was gone too. Her home, and now a member of her 'family' was gone. And neither would be coming back. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

No, she couldn't cry, not again.

To many times had she been the little alien girl crying in the corner. To many times. She wouldn't let that happen again. Things had just gotten real, and so had she.

Suddenly her gaze hardened into a look of sheer anger and hatred. Her tears dried before even one could escape from her eye. She looked at Superboy, with enough seriousness to put the toughest man alive to shame.

"Who did it? Who took them away from me?" She nearly growled, which caught Conner by surprise. He'd never seen someone so angry before.

"The Shade Legion." He stated quietly.

With that Megan threw the covers off of her. She furiously rejected Superboys hand to help her get out of the bed. She was nearly a grown woman now, she could take care of herself. She stood on her own. The worst of her injuries was a gash on her thigh, but it didn't hurt her so much that she couldn't walk.

"Where is Artemis and Aqualad?" She snapped as she used her shape-shifting abilities to morph her Miss. Martian uniform back onto her body.

"Aqualad is currently in a conference with the other Leaguers in the commons area of the tower. Artemis is back on Earth, helping Green Arrow to control the chaos." He said as he quickly followed her out of the room.

"Chaos?" She asked raising a brow at him as she stopped her stride and turned to face the clone.

"Yes, the chaos caused by the Shade Legion when they publicly announced their attack on the Justice League and then started picking off heroes like they were insects." Conner said, his seriousness almost matching hers.

"How long was I out for?"

"About a day, you took a pretty hard hit to the head."

"Dammit Conner! I'm gone for a day and you let the world go to shit!"She suddenly yelled at him as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Conner was left there, blinking. He'd never heard her use that kind of language before. She was acting so different from her normal self. Then again, he had always heard that species learned to adapt to survive, maybe this was how Martians adapted? He shook his head of such nonsense and followed after the Martian girl.

**KISSMYBLURRYBUTT**

Flash casually outstretched his arm and the throat of his next victim rammed into his forearm. "Classic." He said in a sing-song voice as he slammed his foot onto the fallen heroes chest gaining a pained yelp.

"B-Barry. Why?"Came the small squeaking voice of the Green Lantern John.

"Why? Ha, I'm just returning the favor you guys paid to me a few years back, you were there. You should remember." Flash smiled as he slammed his heel down into the left temple of the man who had once been so mighty.

'Flash, Hal Jordan is out of the picture. John?' Batman's voice growled over the ear piece in Barry's ear. The ear piece was loud enough so that even John could hear it. This seemed to make Barry smile even more.

"Don't worry Bats, I've got it covered. You can cut another face out of the family portrait." With that Barry lifted his foot off the lantern. Then he knelled down and grabbed onto the front of the man's costume, pulling him closer.

"You wanna know the really cool thing about me being able to move my particles through just about anything?"Flash asked as he pressed his free hand to the left side of John's chest. Then he sped up his hand to were it was able to move into the man.

Blood seeped from John's chest.

"Scared? Cause I can feel your heart just a pounding. Ever feel like your hearts going to jump right out of your chest? Well if not then your about to." With that Barry found his target and gripped onto John's heart. His super speed stopping on his hand. He wanted this to last a while. Then he yanked at the vital organ.

Green Lantern screamed louder then he ever had before.

**ONETWOBATMAN'SCOMINGFORYOU**

As Batman stood over the broken body of Hal Jordan he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

How pathetic. They called themselves heroes, and yet they were so easily killed by a human. The world would be better off without these buffoons walking around pretending to help people. If you wanted to help people you first needed to learn how to make sure the person that hurt them, is never able to hurt them again.

But these idiots didn't believe in that. Instead they allowed murderers and rapists and God knows what else to run free until they wanted to steal someones crown jewels or destroy the earth. But before that it was someone else's problem to deal with. Batman swore that he would never let a criminal ruin someone's life like they had his. All criminals deserved the ultimate punishment. Death.

Batman swiftly turned on his heel and walked away from the bloody scene before him. He climbed into the Bat-jet and started up the engine. Quickly lifting off back into the sky.

'Batman, we've got a minor hitch in the plan here...' Robin's voice sounded from the communicator.

"What?" Batman growled back.

'Trust me, your gonna want to see this. We're at Arkham Asylum.' The link died then, leaving Batman in silence.

Oh joy, the Gotham Asylum. He knew he should have never sent Wally to Gotham with only Robin to keep him in a straight line. Sure Wally was a good companion on the team. But he could get so side tracked some times. And sometimes one person just isn't enough to keep him on a metaphorical leash of some sort.

**NANANANAARKHAM**

Batman stood there, looking down at the young girl who was on her knees before him, her head hung, almost like a weird bow.

He looked to the two young sidekicks at his sides. To his left was Kid Flash, then on his right was Robin. He still didn't know what had really happened but. It was definitely interesting.

"Why should we listen to you? What if you are simply going to play us, much like we played you?"Batman ground out as he glared back down at the bowing girl.

"Please sir, I pledge my loyalty to the Shade Legion. You stand for everything I believe in, and I would be honored to join your cause...If you do not trust me then I shall show my loyalty to you."She said as she suddenly looked up to stare into those cowled eyes that seemed to be able to peer right into her very being.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" Batman asked, growing more interested in the young girl by the minuet.

The girl gripped her bow in her hand and held it out in front of her as she stood up to face the leader of the Shade Legion. "I will kill my mentor." She paused. "I will kill Oliver Queen."

**SUCK ON THAT DARK GODDESS!**

**BOOM BITCH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WHEN I DO IT, I GOTS TO DO IT BIG!**

**:p I just need to shut my crack headed self up...Sleep and more couch syrup thats what I need. Hope you liked the cliffhanger there. Be expecting the next chapter real soon. Things are just getting good!**

**Oh and Miss. Martian. Yeah I hate her, so I decided to make her more likeable! :D Nothing like your family dying to give you the opportunity to turn from lame-o person to coollio person! -cough-Robin-cough- I'm not saying you were lame before...I'm just saying you go 1000 times better once you became Robin. :3**

**Night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my glob!**

**My charger cord broke so my laptop has been dead for a while and I've been going INSANE!**

**This is my fuel, my drive, my creative outlet. I've contemplated eating my own leg just to have something fun to do! I've been having serious with drawls from fanfiction. I love my stories and all my reviewers way to much to stay away from them so long. **

**Currently I'm using my sisters computer, I'm still waiting on my new charger cord to come in through the mail, so bare with me till it gets here. Don't think you'll be waiting much longer though. It was ordered on like sunday. **

**Anywho, I just really wanna get this chapter up before I have to get off when my sister returns home in a storm of anger and 'why-are-you-touching-my-stuff?' I'll be sure to reply to reviews and questions on the net chapter, when I hopefully have more time to right.**

**I do not own YJ.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter seven

"He promised me...How can this happen...I'll kill that bitch if she so much as looks at Oliver!"Roy ground his teeth together as he clenched his fists at his sides as he stared daggers at the raven haired boy standing amongst the ruins of what had once been Metropolis with him.

Robin looked away from the fiery gaze that was so intense it could put Superman's heat vision to shame. He wasn't exactly sure what all Batman had going through his mind at the moment. Agreeing to that blonde archer's crazy suggestion of her killing Oliver to show her loyalty. He couldn't possibly be thinking of stabbing Roy in the back like that could he? Robin was starting to question if he really knew the man behind the dark cowl.

"You were there when I joined the Legion. You remember the promise he made to me!" Roy screamed at the younger, gaining Robins attention once more. Roy's mind flashed back to the time of his joining. He had seen hope for his future in the Shade Legion. But before he would join he made Batman promise him something. "He promised that he'd never let Oliver get hurt..."

Roy's voice dropped and it was his turn to look at the ground with a defeated look. Even though he was often angry at Oliver and claimed to hate him. Oliver was still like a father to him, he'd taken him in, taught him the way of a hero. Despite his outer look of distaste he couldn't stand to see the soft hearted man fall to the ground dead like so many others.

Just then he felt a small hand drop onto his shoulder, he looked over to gaze down at the smiling face of Robin.

"Don't worry about it Roy, do you really think he'd cross someone who's like family to him?" The thirteen year-old asked with a reassuring tone. "Besides, even if he has lost his marbles and is really going to let that girl kill Oliver, I'd never just stand by and let that happen. He is important to you, so he is important to me too." His grin spread.

That kid's grin sure was contagious. Roy couldn't help but let a smile slip onto his face. He snorted and harshly ruffled the boy's hair. "Tch, I swear, if you and Wally get any sappier I might have to slap some high heels and fake boobs on you two." He laughed as Robin struggled to get away from the older.

"Oh shove off!" Robin growled as he finally managed to escape the older and combed his fingers through his wild hair.

"Hey, I'm right where I'm supposed to be. You on the other hand have a certain someone to spy on. So hurry up and get lost you little pip-squeak." With that Roy flashed a signature smirk and turned to go and finish his job of scouting out what was left of Metropolis for any remaining heroes.

Robin shook his head and pulled out his grappling hook, leaving the scene as well.

**BANGBANGBANG**

Robin followed closely behind the blonde archer, Artemis. But not so close that he was noticed.

He didn't think the girl would appreciate being followed, and eventually stopped from the goal she had set for herself to prove her loyalty. Weather it upset Batman or not, he couldn't let his friend get hurt, not his brother. Roy was much more like a brother to him, as was Wally. He would do anything for them.

Thats why he was in Gotham again. And he had arrived with not a second to spare. He had found Artemis just as she was heading back to meet with whomever else she had been set on a team with. This would also be a prime time to learn and see if she was serious about joining them. But either way it happened Robin would stop her from whatever task she had set in the end. Weather it be killing Green Arrow, or planning to kill one of the Shade Legion's own.

"Artemis, did you see anyone?" A voice rang out that was to familiar to mistake as none other then Oliver Queen. He was alone, it seemed as though the archer had really thought about her proposal before saying anything. She knew he would be alone and that now would be a prime time to strike him down. Or at least thats what Robin could guess at the moment. The blonde seemed to be a slippery slope to climb at the moment.

"No, Arkham Asylum has already been abandoned, whatever criminals were left were picked off by this so called Shade Legion." Well at least she wasn't a snitch.

"Huh, well at least they don't seem to be targeting civilians, just the league members and criminals..."Oliver said as he turned his back to his 'niece' and scratched at his chin.

Robin watched from his perch on one of the fire escapes lining the alley way the two had taken shelter in. He watched as lithe fingers danced over the feathered tips of countless arrows in the young archers quiver strapped to her back, as if searching for just the right arrow. She found it, and pulled out a long and deadly looking steel tipped arrow. She notched it in to her bow and silently aimed at Oliver's back. As she did so Robin readied himself as well to leap down upon her as soon as he saw her fingers loosen ever so slightly on the bow string.

"Its funny how easily you trusted me...Its almost laughable really."Her cold maniacal voice caused Green Arrow to turn and look at her deadly stance in surprise. His eyes widened beneath his mask almost making the whites seemingly consume the green boarder.

"What are you-"

"What does it look like Queen? I'm in the process of murdering you so that I can join the Shade Legion." A cat like smile crept up onto her face. "The funniest part out of all of this is that they didn't even set me to this task, I suggested it as a way to show my undying loyalty to them and their cause. Why can't the league see it? The Shade Legion is the true way to the top, they know how to save this world from filth like my father. So long as they guard the innocent and take out the guilty and the cruel, I'll stand by them with my life. I'll kill anyone I need to for them. And I'm going to start with you." Her eyes narrowed, and her fingers twitched just as she began to release the arrow.

"Robin, stop her."The cold cackle of the Dark Crusader's voice over his ear com made Robin hesitate. So it was true. Batman never intended on Oliver actually getting killed, he held true to his word he had given to Roy. He'd known that Robin and Roy and possibly KF would have a hand in all this shady dealing and top guess for spy work would be Robin. He had planned on one of them stopping her eventually. How he had managed the perfect timing Robin could only guess was a coincidence. But either way he he didn't have the time to contemplate of the matter.

Robin pounced forward, off his perch and sailed down towards the ground between Oliver and Artemis. He slung his already prepared bat-a-rang at the arrow that drew closer to its mark. Metal clashed with metal and the scene came rushing back to life with a big clang on the ground. Robin landed between the two, and close to his feet where the lost weapons.

"You've proven yourself." Robin said curtly as he found not one, but two arrows pointed at him. Oliver had taken the chance to pull out his bow and a arrow and point it at the side of Robin's head. Artemis had drawn another arrow and also pointed at the bird boy.

"Why are you stopping me? The deal was that I'd kill Oliver and earn my place in the Legion." She said somewhat confused.

"Yes well, You see we never would have let you kill him form the start, he's ironically enough under our protection, he's not to be harmed or killed. The real test was just to see if you would really do it or not, and seeing as how you seemed pretty serious I took that as a hint you weren't playing some game with us." Robin gave a small shrug, he looked at Oliver for a moment. Who seemed to be soaking in the boy's words as he dropped his aim on the boy.

"I see..."Artemis a little unsure of herself, but she also dropped her aim and stood proud of her new position in the Legion.

"Then lets go, we've got things to do people to kill." Robin smirked as he started walking towards the entrance and exit of the alley way, followed soon by Artemis.

"Wait! Artemis, are you really going to join them?" Oliver called out.

The blonde hesitated for a moment before turning to look at her mentor one last time. "Yes I am. If the world is going to change for the better, then I want to be right there to claim my place in history, and to save all those who have never deserved the harsh treatment of a cruel world."

With that her and the mysterious boy were gone, leaving Oliver to seriously think about what all had been said there in that alley way.

**BOOMBOOMBOOM **

They all stood in the main room of the HQ of the Shade Legion. It was a large round room with not furniture. Circular lights lined the rounded walls, giving the room little light. On the floor was a large emblem, the symbol of the Shade Legion. Which was a large star that was cut off about half way, curving lines drawn down from the points of the arms of the star. The lines curved down and closer together before curving apart again to branch off into the shade of a brilliant tree with many swirling branches coming off of it, like tendrils trying to snake along the floor till they found a crack that they could sink into. And finally laying beneath the symbol it's self was the biggest part of the emblem. A sun that seemed to be blocked out by a solar eclipse. A dark black circle edges with fiery white of a blocked out sun, the deep black only corrupted by the white symbol of the star and tree mixed together in the center of it.

The members of the Legion stood in a wide circle around the emblem. Artemis was at it's center.

"Do you agree to the code we have set down before you?" Batman's deep voice sounded.

"Yes." She answered confidently.

"Do you swear to not only live as a part of the Shade Legion but also as if we were a family that would never betray another member?" Flash asked, his tone a bit lighter, yet it still held that dark under tone.

"Yes."

"Do you pledge that you will take any necessary punishment that you might gain for breaking the code?" Roy sound as if he was going to viciously attack her and pick his teeth with her bones. He still wasn't to happy about her 'almost' killing Oliver.

"Yes."

"Then together we welcome you to the Shade Legion."Batman announced and at last the tense air was broken.

"Gooooooddddd, why couldn't you stay with your Young-brats team. We don't need another party pooper in the Legion." Wally was the first to speak as he joined Robin in the center near Artemis. The adults leaving, Roy growling as he left.

"Just be glad I'm not on their team anymore, or else I'd shoot you in the ass right now!" She snarled back.

"Is that a threat!"

"No, Its a invitation to chucky cheeses! What do you think it is stupid!"

"If you weren't a girl I'd-"

"You'd what? Hit on me? Your so obviously gay."

"What?"

"From what I've seen already you and Robin spend way to much time together."

"How dare you wound Robin's honor like that!"

"Can you guy's please not bring my into this?"

**Phew, took longer then I thought to write this...I'm so sleepy I think I'm going to pass out.**

**What? I still have to update Glory?**

**FML.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Dextra2: I did I did! And after this I'm going to update it once more. **

**Chocolatpen: Yeah...I don't really care much for Artemis that much either but there were a couple people who liked the idea of her joining so I thought I'd appease them. -shrug- **

**OneShotMarvel: I love slash, but I'm trying to keep this story pretty neutral on the pairing meter, so people won't want to ditch the story because Robin and...Flash got together... -shiver- ugh, I read a fanfic were the pairing was Robin and Flash. I'll never be able to get rid of those mental images... **

**ChiKa-RoXy: haha, I love how you always quote your favorite part of the story, it makes me feel special inside ^w^ like I'm doing a good job!**

**LaughforLife: agreed! I love me some Roy Harper up in heeerrr! Ha, I should never try to be thug again...**

**Hechu: Yeah, I still made them retain their natural cheerfulness, but at the same time grow themselves a bit of a darker side to them. Plus it fits my personal motto when writing a story: Where Robin goes, Wally is sure to follow. I lovid those to two so much w**

**I don't own YJ yada yada yada.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter eight

"How could she do this to us?" Kaldur asked, he looked absolutely crushed as he along with the remaining members of the Young Justice team and the Justice League stood gathered in the meeting room of the Watch Tower. "We trusted her..."

"We had trusted Wally as well and look where that got us...He got us good...When no one was looking he was digging up all our dirty little secrets, our personal weaknesses and secret bases, names, home addressees..." Me'gann spat bitterly as she folded her arms over her chest and glared out one of the large windows in the room.

"How could we have let this happen? We are the Justice League, if we were not strong enough on our own, then at least we used to have the numbers...But now..."Black Canary glanced at the last of the Justice League. The only ones that remained were herself, Superman, Aquaman, GreenArrow, WonderWoman, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter. The only teens in the room were Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. It appeared as though the Shade Legion had no problem about taking out other side kicks or possibly recruiting them...

"We can't keep standing around and let them tear the world apart, we have to do something...Anything, to avenge the deaths of all the heroes and sidekicks that lost their lives...To avenge Zatanna..."Zatara spoke up, but let his voice drop at the mention of his own daughter who had perished along with so many others.

Zatara felt a hand clasp his shoulder tightly, he looked over to see that it was WonderWoman.

"Zatara is right. If we are going to die, then we at least have to try to save what is left before we go." She said with a confidence that seemed to bring a bit of resolve and hope to the room. A few nodded strongly in agreement to her.

"Maybe this can work...We have something that they don't. Two of them infact." Jon looked from himself to M'gann.

"Mind readers..."Superman mumbled the unspoken word aloud.

"If given enough time then we can dig something up on them...Find out who they really are. Find out what makes them tick-"

"And use it against them just like they did to us." Superboy finished for M'gann.

As plans for a final blow out came into view the room seemed to brighten. With this new plan, they could yet save the world, and what remained of the League.

****

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked strange due to the lack of color now. Her once green outfit had been changed to black, the once lighter shade of green bits turned red.

She was so used to seeing a ray of light for people to look upon and just know that they were safe now. But that didn't matter. She had to do this, she had to do whatever it took to make sure that her mother stayed safe, and with lunatics constantly breaking out of prison to reek havoc over and over again, the best thing to do was to end them. Permanently.

"All members to the computer room. Now." Batman's dark voice rang over the enter com.

Artemis sighed as she tied her hair back up and left her new room in the HQ of the Shade Legion.

Upon arriving she saw that she was the last to arrive. Robin stood close to the Bat and Wally was currently stuffing his face with some type of snack that looked like a bag of chips smashed together to create a candy bar. Artemis made a face at the nasty looking treat, which gained her a glare from the munching speedster.

Batman cut off the argument that was about to erupt between the two. "We've been asked to attend a meeting." This caught all of their attention, except Robin, who was probably in the Bat-loop and already fully aware of the situation.

"By the Justice League and what's left of the sidekicks." Robin said before questions could be asked.

"Why in the world would they want to say more then their last words to us?" Flash asked impatiently, his foot tapping on the ground.

"They said that they wished for a sort of peace treaty between us." Robin shrugged.

"Pft, right. Did they not get the memo we're not looking for friends?" Wally snorted at that. He rolled his eyes, he knew the Justice League was a bit slow but he didn't expect them to be completely stupid.

"Yes well, either way. We will be attending the meeting." Batman said as he started walking towards the exit.

"W-what? Why?" KF stammered as he nearly choked on his snack.

"I'd like to hear exactly what they have to say about all this. It will be very interesting..."Batman nearly muttered the last bit.

"If anythings interesting it's Batman." Artemis said low enough so that no one heard her. Without further discussion the Legion followed the Dark Crusader out of the HQ to meet this 'peace meeting' head on.

All the while, Robin couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about this meeting. He had a feeling that this wasn't just a sit down chat time with the League.

If he had known exactly what was planned and what would happen in the end, then he would have never aloud his makeshift family to attend.

****

The air was unbelievably tense. Hatred practically rolled off of nearly everyone in the room in sickening waves. It was a bit nauseating for the two Martian's in the room.

M'gann's eyes were calm yet held a deadly edge to them as she stared down the leader of the Shade Legion. Batman, who stood directly in front of her now in the little clearing located far away from civilization. So that if the Legion did attack them, then at least no one else would be hurt by the fire fight.

Everything was deathly silent, League members and Young Justice alike staring down the Shade Legion, though most eyes face toward the young archer, Artemis who stared on with a stone like determination.

"Are we going to stand and stare all day? Or are we going to actually have this so called 'meeting'." The youngest of the Shade Legion spoke up. The boy had a irritated look to him, he stood close to the Leader of the group. Perhaps they were better acquainted then the others? Father and son? Partners even?

Whatever it was, M'gann was soon to find out along with her Uncle as they slowly began to creep into the unprepared minds of the Legion.

After plans had been made M'gann and her Uncle had practiced none stop to perfect their stealth skill when peeking into one's mind. They were at the top of their game and only a master mind reader like themselves would be able to notice the little fingers picking through their minds.

"Robin." The dark man said curtly, which was a signal for the youngest to hush. Which he did.

"Uh. Well...We wanted to know if you would consider stopping all this madness and possibly forming some kind of a treaty with us. We don't want anymore blood spilled."Superman finally took the chance to speak up. He had to stall them, and keep their attention on them for the stealthy mind reading to go unnoticed.

"It depends, what would be the terms of this treaty?" Flash the ex-leaguer spoke up. He also didn't look to happy standing there looking at his old team mates.

"Simple, you stop running around killing people." GreenArrow spoke up meeting Flash's obvious distaste with a glare of his own.

"Ha, people? We haven't been killing people, we've been killing idiots and homicidal maniacs!" Flash roared.

"Homicidal maniacs? You wanna talk about homicidal maniacs then why don't you take a look in the mirror?" GreenArrow growled.

"Look at what you've done, you've killed good people who have only ever tried to help others, and to make it worse you've brain washed these children into thinking you have a 'just' cause!" Black Canary added as she gestured, to Roy, Artemis, KF, and Robin.

"Shut the hell up lady! You don't know what your talking about! I haven't nor have any of us been brain washed!" Robin snapped as he took a step forward, which seemed to be a automatic trigger for the League to drop into a fighting position.

"Its called Stockholm Syndrome kid, and you got it bad for the leader you got there, let me guess. When you were little he snatched you right out of your crib and since then he's been telling you stories of how he's your dad or some sick story like that?" Superboy finally snapped and burst into a fit of rage, moving forward to standing in front of Robin.

"S-shut up! You don't know anything!"Robin growled clearly growing uneasy at the subject.

"Thats it isn't it? Your just another victim. You are so broken." Superboy said with a pointed glare at the younger.

"What did you just say?" Robin growled out staring straight into the kyrptonian's gaze. Those around them could only stand and watch as the scene played out before their eyes. No one really sure what to do. The only calm looking one in the bunch was the dark leader, Batman. He seemed to be unfazed and watching the clone very closely.

"You are so broken." With that out of his mouth Superboy raised his fist high in the air to strike at the little bird.

He let loose his fist which was backed with super human capability. But his fist never connected with Robin's face.

A dark blur flashed in front of the young boy and a large gloved hand grasped the fist mid swing. Superboy looked up in surprise. Standing in front of him, shielding the little bird from view was Batman, and he was not happy.

"Try that again and I'll break your arms, super human or not." Batman growled, then he released the boy's fist and turned on his heels. "This meeting is over. I did not come here for you to harass my team mates." With that Batman rest a hand on Robin's back and quickly lead the boy out of the clearing, followed by the rest of his team mates.

"I'd watch your backs from now on." Artemis said for the first time that entire meeting as she disappeared into the thick green forest.

"Well there went plan a... I guess a peaceful solution is out of the picture." Wonder Woman sighed deeply as she and the others relaxed.

"While that may be so, we have everything we need to put plan b into play." Jon said as he and his niece pulled away from the minds of the Legion.

"Lets get back to the Watch Tower so you two can share what you've found through a mind link. We'll need to know everything about them. Even some of their emotions from past events." Superman said as he flashed a disapproving look at Superboy.

The clone looked at the ground.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

**Hope you liked :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, sorry it took so long to freaking reply. I was planning to update it along with Glory, but alas I was all out of time and could not. Hopefully no one will tie me to the stake of burn me. .**

**Dextra2: seriously I'm surprised he hasn't flipped his lid already, I'd be super pissed if my dad/ should be mentor kept ignoring me like that.**

**Hechu: Why your welcome. I do it because not only is talking with people who like my story fun but I know that when ever I read a story I really like the one thing I really want is to see my name in one of the chapters! Even if its just a reply to a review. Well your free to use it as inspiration for a story of your own! I would love to read it!**

**ChiKa-RoXy: Yes they must! Mwhahahahaha. All my evil plans are soon to be revealed my pretty!**

**SMM: Ha, I think your right, so far everyone is like 'go shade legion!' But who couldn't be cheering for them? They are the boom-di-ga-dy!**

**InvisibleNinja1234: Poor Robin v.v all victimized and such. **

**I don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy my pretties.**

Chapter nine

Robin and the rest of the Legion stood in a stoney silence in the computer room of the head quarters. They had been back only about fifteen minuets but Robin could already feel the blistering gazes upon him, the unasked questions floating in the air around his team mates. Even though the Shade Legion were close, Batman still felt safer not sharing their secret identities period. So the only person who knew who he really was was Batman himself. The others were starting to wonder if Superboy's accusations had held some truth to them.

Had Batman really kidnapped Robin and brainwashed him over the years to believe that the dark crusader was his father? None of them wanted to believe that but they couldn't help but wonder about the truth behind the Dark Duo. Even when Flash had joined up with Batman the little bird had been by his side. He wasn't sure if those two had ever been apart.

"No, I did not kidnap Robin from his home. Nor did I brainwash him, I gave him the choice a long time ago weather he could joined me in my cause or walk away forever." Batman finally spoke up. Guessing at the reason why everyone was so quiet.

"It was my choice to stay with Batman and to become his partner. Everything I do is by my own choice." Robin added as he stood beside his mentor. Their words seemed to ease the tension a bit. But Batman made sure that the air wasn't to relaxed with what he said next.

"We've waited long enough. If we keep this up then the forces we have worked to stop will strike us at this weak state we are currently in. Its time that we ended this little dispute with the Justice League and begin preparing for the war."

Wally clenched his fists at his sides and held his head high. He had known that he'd hear those words sooner or later and many days he'd prayed he would hear them. But now that he was faced with those words he found himself a bit nervous, though he tried to play it off.

Seeing his nephew's obvious nervousness, Flash lifted a hand and squeezed Wally's shoulder in a reassuring manor, which gained a smile from the youth.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets end this." Red Arrow said with a strange mixture of excitement and the thirst for the hunt.

At that Batman couldn't help but allow a smirk to creep up to his mouth. With one battle won they would soon face the war.

WE'REGONNABURNYOURCITY

"Was that everything?" Superman asked in a stern tone as the two Martian's cut the mind link between the last of the JLA and YJ. With what the Martian's had shown them all, Superman really couldn't blame the Shade Legion for feeling the way they did. But that didn't give them the right to go around killing people!

"Yes, that all we dug up from the dark corners of their minds. Hopefully it will do."M'gann said with a cold look on her face. Finally now they would be able to get revenge for all the lives lost.

At the statement Jon looked worriedly over at his niece. Could she have been...? No, she was a strong girl she would know when to block off parts of her mind that had been tainted by the thoughts and mental waves of another person. She would know if she was under to much influence of another being she had searched through.

"Now all we-" Diana was cut off as a loud siren sounded off through the hall of the watch tower. Diana looked to Superman who glided over to a large computer in the room and tapped at a few buttons before a news cast popped up on the screen.

"Hello hello? This thing on? Ah, ahem well let me introduce myself. Ha. What am I saying you guys already know me." Kid Flashes costumed self appeared on the screen as he smiled and waved at the camera. In the back ground there could be heard a slight disturbance but it was muffled for the most part so no one could make out what was going on.

"Lets cut to the chase here. We've taken the entire city of Metropolis hostage, yeah we can do that. And we just did!" Wally said as he walked up to the camera and took it off its stand. He walked out of the room he had been in and out into a large hall way of what seemed to be a fancy office building. In the hall was a large window. He walked to the window and faced the camera looking out of the window and down into the entire city of Metropolis.

Superman couldn't help but flinch at what he saw. The city was in ruins. Buildings burning, some collapsing, cars were strew across roads. And the giant globe atop the daily planet was laying in pieces in the streets below.

"Don't worry, we don't kill innocent by-standers. We've managed to round up all the people left in the city and herd them into one of the many large storm shelters here." Wally faced the camera back to look at him. "But we have a problem on our hands here. You see not all of the hostages are all that innocent. As you know statistics show that every so miles lives a pedophile, a thief, a gang member. You know all that jazz. Sooo, seeing as how we can't let them go on living like that. Every minuet it takes you to get here we're going to kill one person with a criminal record, starting with the pedophiles and thieves and gang members and so on and so forth. So seeing as how your against killing all together. I suggest you hurry, or your going to have a lot of blood on your hands." With that Kid Flash shut off the camera and the screen went black.

For a moment all was silent, before they looked to the man of steel who called Metropolis his own. The man was outraged. But he didn't have time to scream his head off and pound his fists in the wall. No he was on a time limit. A minuet time limit. Each minuet someone with a criminal record would be killed off. Half of the city probably had some kind of a criminal record!

"No time to make plans, we have to go now!" Superman ordered as they all headed straight for the zeta-beams.

CAMERAMANSWINGTOFOCUS

Another boy fell to the floor with a sickening thunk.

Robin looked disgusted at the now lifeless swine laying in a heap just a few inches away from him.

"I hope you like you place in hell for what you did to that woman you son of a-"

"Language Robin." Batman said as he stepped out of his place in the shadows to stand beside his partner. "Number five...You'd think the Justice League would be a bit quicker then five minuets..." Batman said almost to himself. As soon as he said it he turned on his heel and started to leave the room that now held five bodies. "I'll tell Red Arrow to get the next one ready."

Robin nodded and slung the police file that he had been holding onto the dead body. He looked over to the only other living person that remained in the room with him.

"You seem to be taking this quiet well." Robin said as he raised an eyebrow at the female archer who now held her empty bow at her side.

"Its not the first time I've seen dead bodies." She said as she stared at the five men she had already killed. She wasn't sad, she wasn't told to kill them, she choose to.

Even though she had only been with the Legion for a short time she had already gathered enough information on them all. Batman was the obvious leader, Flash was like his second in command but clearly didn't have the power that a true leader did. Red Arrow had made a deal that allowed Green Arrow to live, and even though he denied everything it was obvious he still felt a fatherly bond with the man. Then there was Wally, that idiot didn't seem to know what he was doing, he just seemed to be along for the ride. Robin was a more confusing member, he was caught between black and white really. He sometimes acted like he should be on the Justice League's side, then other times he should be with the Shade Legion. He didn't kill, he threatened to kill, but he never did, he'd always wince when she shot another criminal dead, but then he'd curse and spit at them for what they had done.

He was a strange one definitely.

"Stop starring, you've got a job to do." The angry red archer said as he entered the room, dragging a woman by the hair of her head into the center of the room. He stepped away from the bound woman and handed Robin the police file that came with her. Then Red Arrow left.

Robin flipped through the file for a moment. "Mary Ellis...42 years of age...Oh, it says here you tried to drowned your own son when he was six years old...Then when he was ten you finally managed to kill him by holding a pillow over his face when he was sleeping." Robin scowled deeply at the red headed woman who sat on her knees crying.

"Please, please, don't do this. I didn't kill him I swear! I didn't!" She said in between sobs.

Robin couldn't help but stare at her with a face that didn't hold one particular emotion, he looked like he was spacing out. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Mary...She looked like his mother, even had the same name...No, this woman was nothing like his mother. His mother was a good woman murdered in cold blood. But still...

His thought were interrupted as the tip of a steel arrow ripped through her body and poked out of her chest. Her eyes grew wider then ever as blood spurted from her mouth and she toppled over. Robin found himself wide eyed and speechless as he stared as the dead corpse that held a resemblance to his dead mother.

His stomach churned rapidly. Without warning he bolted from the room, a hand over his mouth and another on his stomach.

Artemis watched him leave, looking like he was going to be sick. She couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden he broke, sure he had flinched away when she had killed the others, but he didn't react like this. Maybe it was because it was a woman?

Artemis was pushing another arrow into her bow just as the ceiling above her head began to creak and crack apart. She starred up just as a huge chunk of ceiling was ripped away, leaving a big hole that showed the sky and a few other sights.

Superman tossed the stone slab away as he and the other occupants of what was left of the JL jumped down into the building to face the now black clad female archer.

"Well well what do you know, its the traitorous bitch." Artemis had to admit she was surprised when she saw it was M'gann who had said this.

Artemis recovered from her surprise and prepared to fire as the martian girl stepped closer to her, also looking ready for a fight. "Humph, I see you finally decided to grow a spine."

M'gann didn't acknowledge the retort she simply looked briefly at the other members on her team. "Go, I've got this one." With that said the others cautiously moved around the deadly woman preparing for all out war.

Artemis glared at M'gann, she made no move to stop the others, she was well aware of the fact that the JL out numbered the Legion, but she knew her teams mates could handle themselves just fine.

But unfortunately for the young archer she had no idea of the battle plan that had been settled upon for taking out the Shade Legion.

**Soooo yeah. I think I'll let you guys decide who fights who. I already picked Artemis and Megan to square off because M'gann was hurt and angry at how Artemis had betrayed them and what not. **

**S just leave who you'd like to see go toe to toe with one another in your review. **

**And incase you've forgotten already here are the members of both sides. Excluding Arty and Megan.**

**Shade Legion: Batman, Flash, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin**

**Justice League: Superman, Superboy, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatara, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman.**

**I'm aware of them being uneven and such, but that just means someone of the Legion is going to totally get ganged up on! So you can have one Shade vs more then one JL if you like. **

**Have fun :p**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

**Dark Goddess Of Shadows: You'll just have to read and see what happens :)**

**Mixxi: lol Captain Marvel is very adorable even when in a adult body. Billy is so cute .**

**ChiKa-RoXy: Marry me please, then we can have a family of Robin-centrics. **

**JapanRules555: I hope I do :p**

**Dextra2: I know, I could not live with myself knowing she stayed all bubbly and annoying throughout this story, this story is to dark for those who only see the light.**

**I don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter ten

The JLA group ran out of the room containing M'gann and Artemis and made their way down a long hall way. At the end of said hall way were two heavy metal doors, Superboy and Superman didn't even bother seeing if they were unlocked they simply rammed into the metal frames and sent the wall crumbling down.

Everyone hesitated for a moment when bright sun light shot at them, they had all been expecting a large room were the hostages would be held, but instead they found themselves outside, back into the open air of the decimated city.

"So you finally arrived." A voice echoed behind them.

Red Arrow stood atop the roof of the low building, his bow was strung and he had it aimed at no one in particular. A fowl look raged across his features.

Green Arrow stepped forward, and equally fowl look on his face for once. "Roy! What are you doing? These people are killers!"

"Killers just killing other killers? Now thats a bit confusing isn't it? The police kill murderers, are they killers? What about the United States government with their electric chairs and lethal injections? Does that make every American a killer?" Roy replied sharply as he aimed his arrow at his former mentor.

"Thats different and you know it!"

Roy snorted and rolled his eyes though no one could see it below his domino mask.

"Fine then, if you wont listen to me then I guess I'll have to beat some sense into you..."Oliver growled as he took holed of his bow and an arrow and aimed at his once side kick. "The rest of you go, this is a private affair..." He slung over his shoulder at the others.

With a curt nod the others began to move off, all except for Canary. She walked up next to Oliver and stood by his side.

"You know I could never leave you here alone with him, he'd kick your sorry ass in a heartbeat while you begged him to come home and be a good boy. You were always to soft on him..." She said with a smirk but still looking at the approaching red archer.

"Humpf. To me you just sound worried for me." He shot back with a small smile at the JLA members and Red Arrow circled one another.

Black Canary didn't reply, instead she attacked Red Arrow full on.

**HEADSTRONGILLTAKEYOUON! **

Aquaman and Superman looked down each road that now faced them. The team had headed down the road just outside of the metal doors where Roy had awaited them. Now the road split two ways, a large building blocking their way forward.

"Guesses are they are still on the ground, I haven't seen one that can fly and plus with the information Jon and M'gann gave us they don't have a aircraft with them...So they either went this way...Or that way." WonderWoman said as she looked down both streets.

"We'll have to split up." Zatara said.

Superman nodded. "Alright then. Captain Marvel,Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Zatara will come with me."

"And Superboy." Wonder Woman added with a glare at the older kryptonian.

"And Superboy..."Superman almost groaned, not wishing for a fight at this moment when innocents could be dieing.

"Then Aqualad and I shall go the other way." Aquaman nodded in confirmation as he and his partner broke off from the group and headed down the road to the right.

Superman glanced at a troubled looking Superboy. He turned and glided down the left road, the others following behind him.

**THISISMYLASTRESORT**

Kaldur nearly ran into Aquaman when the Atlantian King came to a sudden halt. Aqualad took a few steps back and moved away form the older to see what exactly had stopped them.

"See, I told you the easy ones would come running to us!" Flash said to a pouting KF.

"I'm not giving you ten bucks." Kid Flash said as he continued to pout about his lost bet with his uncle.

"Easy? Are you so foolish as to believe that me and Aqualad are the 'easy ones' of what remains of the JLA?" The King said in an even tone which drew the bickering pairs attention.

"Huh? Well yeah, I mean what the heck are you gonna do? Call a shark only to find out it cant come on land? Then what? Your gonna beat us bloody with a gold fish?" Flash said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is not all we can do." Kaldur said with an edge to his tone as he gathered water from a nearby fire hydrant and created his two large water hammers.

At the same time Aquaman used the water spewing from the broken hydrant to form a massive wave behind the two Atlantians.

"Now lets see how long you can hold your breath." Aquaman said with narrowed eyes.

"Ha! You totally owe me ten bucks!" Kid Flash said as he smiled at the challenge before the speedsters.

**IWILLNOTBOWIWILLNOTBREAK**

"Are you sure we can handle this?" Robin asked nervously as he glanced at his mentor, Batman.

The Dark Crusader stood at his side, they stood at a blocked off end of a road. Farther down the road Robin could make out the faint shapes of people.

"Yes. Do not let them see you so nervous, they'll take advantage of that if you give them the chance." Batman said curtly as he didn't break his line of sight with the approaching group.

Robin looked at the ground for a long moment, he could still taste the bitterness of bile that had leaked into the crevasses of his mouth when he had become sick at the sight of the woman's death. No, he couldn't think about that at the moment. He had to be Robin right now. Not a nervous boy. He had to be strong in the face of the enemy.

The group of remaining JLA stopped a few feet from the duo. They glared at the duo.

Martian Manhunter set up a private mind link between the small group.

'Remember, we must separate them. Together they are stronger then probably the entire team put together because of their advanced coordinated skills. But apart they stand no chance against all of us.' Jon informed.

The others all gave a short answer of agreement and made a silent plan to separate the crafty pair before them.

"I think you know why we're here. So lets not waste any time." Superman said finally.

Batman's scowl deepened but he didn't object to this. Beside him Robin readied himself by withdrawing two bird-a-rangs from his belt and holding them in a throwing position.

'Go!' with the silent command from Superman the team charged.

Robin skillfully slung each disk at a target, only to have Martian Manhunter use his telekinesis and reroute the weapons back towards Robin and Batman. Both of which easily dodged the attack, Batman dashing to the side and Robin executing a back hand spring away from the blast zone.

Superman took the momentary separation of the duo created by the bomb to swoop in and tackle the bat to the ground, pinning the Shade leader to the ground.

Captain Marvel did much the same with Robin only instead of driving him into the ground he grabbed the teen off the ground and flew away from where Superman and Superboy were now engaging the pissed off Bat.

"Argh! Put me down!" Robin growled angrily as he regained his senses that had been knocked out of him by the sudden sensation of being flown through the air. Robin pulled a bat-a-rang from his belt and held it high above Captain's back, but just as he was about to slam it into the man's shoulder blade a lasso wrapped around his hand holding the weapon. Captain loosened his grip on the teen and Wonder Woman snatched back her lasso, ripping the raven head through the air and eventually having him slam into the ground thanks to gravity and a force barrier provided by Zatara who had been hovering from above chanting spells.

Robin slowly sat up from where he had landed in the street. He could feel blood running down his face and seeping into his mask from a cut he had gained when he fell onto the hard asphalt.

He looked up to be faced by four heroes. Captain Marvel, Zatara, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman. He frowned at the sight before him as he slowly stood up.

"Well this isn't fair, one thirteen year old against four grown heroes."He spat at them. He looked over their shoulders at the scene playing out a long ways down the street. Captain Marvel must have carried him farther then he had originally thought. He looked back to the heroes then to Batman off in the distance.

This was bad. And by the looks on the League member's faces that now approached him, he knew that he wasn't the only one who knew that this little bird was in a very bad situation.

**Ugh. This took me forever to write thanks to spring break and then math homework!**

**I hope you liked it. C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. School has gotten me so busy lately! But today I have the day off so I figure I'll update all my stories now.**

**Mixxi: lol so true, for good guys they sure are mean . I mean come on! Robin ish so adowable and he's thirteen! So not coolio JL! And Wonder Woman! Tsk tsk. I thought her religion forbid her from harming children. Le sigh. She's let us all down v.v**

**ChiKa-RoXy: lol I like to read all of your review they usually have some pretty interesting points in them. Thanks for the compliment! And yes your idea are magnifico! You should really try writing some stories! If your not to sure then just start out with one-shots and work your way up from there!**

**I don't own YJ**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter eleven

Artemis was the first to move, she shot a stun arrow at the martian who skillfully floated out of the way and came rushing back at the archer. M'gann dived down at the archer, her fist cocked back ready to throw. When she was within striking range she let her fist fly and landed a blow on Artemis's jaw, causing the girl to stumble backwards.

Artemis caught herself and widened her stance. She swung her leg out and caught M'gann in the stomach. Sending the floating martian back a few feet.

M'gann leaned against the wall she had hit when being thrown back. She spit something from her mouth. She looked up at the archer who now was aiming at her again.

"Ha, daddy taught you well didn't he?" M'gann snapped. The comment caught Artemis off guard for a moment and during that time Megan zipped forward and tackled the archer to the ground. She slung the once green bow to the side and grappled with Artemis on the ground for a long while.

"What are you talking about!" Artemis growled as she rammed her knee into Megan's rib cage, hoping to throw off the martian. But Megan held fast and remained tangled with the archer.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Sportmaster is your father!" She yelled as she elbowed Artemis in the jaw.

"No matter what you did you couldn't hide the fact that you still loved your Daddy who left you and your mother and sister to be a full time villain! You still wanted to be _just like him_!" Megan yelled as she landed another fist on Artemis's gut region.

"You tried so hard to not be like him! But when your sister left to join his side of the fight you just couldn't take it anymore! Thats when you decided that you'd become a hero, fool everyone down to the core and then when Daddy finally wanted his little girl back you'd betray everyone to prove that you still wanted to be with him!" M'gann recited every thought that Artemis had kept secret from everyone for so long. The girl's had stopped struggling and now M'gann sat on Artemis's chest, her hand raised still as if to punch her again.

"But then Daddy never came. You told yourself every night that it was because he didn't want you following in your footsteps. Well let me inform you of something. He never came back because he didn't want you." M'gann's voice was so cold and cruel that it struck Artemis to her core.

The blonde archer was frozen, her eyes wide. She didn't even try to stop M'gann when she rained fists onto her. And when darkness clouded her vision, she welcomed it with open arms.

**NO CONTROL LEFT TO LOOSE**

Roy gripped his shoulder and leaned heavily against the side of the building. His breaths were ragged and hard to grasp. He winced as he looked at his shoulder. It didn't look right, it wasn't twisted, it just looked strange, his entire left arm did. Canary had hit him on the left side with her screech and now he couldn't shoot a bow anymore.

Despite the pain Roy found a crazed smirk on his own face. He then began to laugh.

Canary who was helping up a very injured Oliver cocked a brow at the downed ex-hero. "What are you laughing at?" She asked. She was the least of the three hurt. She was covered in bumps and bruises and cuts, but that was all. Roy had landed a few solid arrows and kicks on Oliver though, so the older archer was in worse shape.

Canary helped a limping Green Arrow over to the still laughing boy. When they reached him Roy had slid to the ground and was now leaning his head against the wall of the building.

"Its just funny, how you think your helping the world by getting rid of us...But you have no idea..." Roy's head began to loll to the side a bit. Canary crouched in front of him and grabbed onto his shoulders, earning herself a small groan from him.

"What are you talking about Roy?" She asked feverishly.

"Heh, when we are gone, and you've destroyed all of us...You will know...And you will regret..."Roy muttered before he went limp with unconsciousness.

Oliver and Canary exchanged worried glances. What did Roy mean by all that?

**NIGHTMARES I'VE BEEN HAVING HAVE ARRIVED**

"Flash!" Wally yelled as he watched Aquaman and Flash disappear into a large wave of water.

"Don't look away from me!" Kaldur yelled as he lunged at the young speedster with his water hammers poised to strike.

Wally whipped around to watch a water hammer smash into his chest, sending him tumbling back a few feet. He rolled to a stop and leaped to his feet. Kaldur was already upon him by the time he got up. He dodged a swing from a hammer, then ducked, as he ducked he swept out one of his legs and tripped Kaldur. Causing the atlantian to fall to the ground. Wally leaped on top of Kal and using his super speed landed hit after hit on the King's sidekick.

"Aqualad!" Aquaman was suddenly behind Wally. The man kicked the speedster away from his apprentice. He quickly helped up the bruising youth and together they lunged at the stunned Kid Flash. Aquaman summoned a large storm of water from the hydrant's near by and pummeled Wally down into the pavement. Kaldur jumped over the dying wave and landed in the water besides Wally, he planted his hands into the water and sent out a wave of electricity. Wally screamed as he felt the volts running through his body.

His body convulsed even after the sidekick had halted his electric attack. Wally finally stilled and looked over to see his mentor laying not to far away from him. Kaldur leaned down over Wally with a scowl on his face.

"You made a mistake when you looked up to him. When you wanted to be just like him, powers and all. Can't you see what he's done to you?" Kal's face saddened a bit. "He's turned you into a murderer."

Wally couldn't help but choke on a sob that was trying to escape him. His eyes began to sting. "I-I know..." He choked out.

Both Atlantians were a bit surprised by this.

"I know that...What I've done is wrong...That what he's done is wrong. That we both deserve to be locked up some where for a long time..." A few tears slipped from his eyes. "But I love him...He's the closets thing I have to a father and I couldn't let him get taken from me. I just wanted to protect him." Finally a sob escaped the young Kid Flash and Aquaman and Aqualad couldn't help but feel pity for the boy who had been sucked into a world of violence.

**CHASING MEMORIES I USED TO OWN**

Batman dodged another ray of heat vision coming from the man of steel. He saw the trap waiting for him. So when he dodged to the side into the arms of a waiting Superboy he expertly jumped through the air and landed behind the boy of steel. He landed his fist right at the base of his neck. Superboy stumbled forward and Superman swooped in, aiming a hit at Batman.

After a long while of this going on they finally stopped, standing before each other glaring. They were in a dead lock.

Superman knew if they kept going on like this then this battle would last longer then intended.

Maybe it was time to start talking. Try to mess with his mind using the information he'd been given by the Martians. But just as he opened his mouth to speak a loud boom rang out, the ground shook a little and all heads snapped over to look over at where the remaining four heroes had been battling against the boy wonder.

**VISIONS I HAD BURIED UNDERGROUND RETURN TO THE FUTRUE**

Robin had managed to take out Zatara, who was now on the ground not moving other then taking breaths every now and then. But the other heroes where just getting warmed up by the looks of it. The boy backed away as Wonder Woman let out a battle cry and advanced towards him. He was no match for them. At this rate this battle was going to end quickly, he hoped Batman and the other's were doing better in their fights.

Robin flipped away from the hit meant for him by Wonder Woman, before his feet even touched the ground she reached out and yanked his cape, causing the bird to flutter to the ground.

"Just because you killed your family doesn't mean you get to kill mine!" She growled as she hit him square in the jaw.

"I didn't kill them! It was Zucco!" He cried out as he struggled in the grasp of one very angry Wonder Woman.

"YOU KILLED THEM! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED THE POLICE OR SOMEONE! But all you did was go on with your selfish desire to be in the performance. Your selfish desire to show off instead of warn someone of the danger that awaited." She growled at him. The other heroes gathered around her.

"Diana! We have defeated him, the other's have also defeated their opponents and are now on their way here." Martian Manhunter said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. The woman dropped the boy wonder and whipped at her eyes, not wanting to cry for the dead in front of the enemy.

When Robin was dropped he took this as his chance. He threw down smoke pellets and rolled out of the group of heroes. With their backs turned they were an easy target. Robin Lunged and landed several kicks to Martian Manhunter. The Martian let out a painful yell as a loud crack was sounded with a kick.

"Jon!" Diana screamed as her fury returned. She would not see another person killed. She took her lasso and swung out into the clearing smoke where she could see a vague silhouette. She was rewarded by the sound of a confused bird. With the lasso tied tight she zipped up into the open skies above, climbing high with Robin at the end of her lasso. Then once she was about three stories off the ground she swung her lasso, and Robin, up into the air above her head and with as much force as possible flung the boy straight down to the earth below. As soon as he was free diving towards the ground she zoomed after him like a heat seeking missal. Then just as the boy's back met earth she rained a heavy fist down onto his abdomen.

The impact of the hit and the fall made the earth tremble, a loud boom sounded like a bomb in the air. Dust filled the air, and the only sound came from the rushing of feet brought on by the arrival of the other JLA members. Together all six members present rushed into the clearing dust and encircled Diana who now sat leaned over the broken bird on the crumbled ground.

Zatara who had just awoken rushed over to the scene. He crouched besides the boy next to Diana. He reached out as if to touch the child but stopped. His eyes were wide. "Y-you killed him..." He said almost in a whisper but everyone could here it loud and clear over the silence.

M'gann had her hand over her mouth. Everyone else seemed just as shocked and upset. They had never meant for this to happen...They had killed someone.

Diana was crying, begging to no one to help the boy, asking what she had done. But no one even looked at her. They were all to ashamed by what they had done.

Zatara looked away for a long moment before reached back out and pulling off the boy's mask. Robin's face was pale and stoney like. One could almost see the fading light of a child in it. The boy's blue orbs were frozen, half lidded and staring up at the sky, but they held no light in them. Just a coldness that engulfed all of them.

**FINALLYYYYY!**

**I've had the worst case of writers block! But now things are going smoothly again. :3**


End file.
